Aprendendo a Amar!
by Kaah Reis
Summary: Eles não eram muito parecidos. Mas possuíam algo em comum: Um amor imenso por Hogwarts. Eles: Inseparáveis. Elas: Amigas desde o primeiro dia. Juntos: O pior pesadelo que aquela escola já teve! Reescrita
1. Chapter 1

**Um grupo de garotos…**

_- Remus será que dá para parar de estudar um pouco – perguntou Sirius com um tédio enorme só de olhar o amigo estudar._

_- Não! – respondeu também com tédio, já que o amigo fazia essa pergunta de minuto em minuto – Em vez de ficar reclamando vai procurara algo para fazer._

_Os dois iam começar a discutir se Peter não tivesse se intrometido dizendo para prestarem atenção em James que murmurava sem para "Lily, Lily, amor da minha vida". Os garotos começaram a gargalhar tão alto que chegaram a acordar o "Maroto sonhador" que recebeu várias almofadadas sem saber o motivo._

**Um grupo de garotos… **

_- Remus será que dá para parar de estudar um pouco – perguntou Sirius com um tédio enorme só de olhar o amigo estudar. _

_- Não! – respondeu também com tédio, já que o amigo fazia essa pergunta de minuto em minuto – Em vez de ficar reclamando vai procurara algo para fazer. _

_Os dois iam começar a discutir se Peter não tivesse se intrometido dizendo para prestarem atenção em James que murmurava sem para "Lily, Lily, amor da minha vida". Os garotos começaram a gargalhar tão alto que chegaram a acordar o "Maroto sonhador" que recebeu várias almofadadas sem saber o motivo. _

**Um grupo de garotas… **

_- Será que dá para vocês levantarem logo, vamos nos atrasar no nosso primeiro dia de aula – dizia Lily já sem paciência. _

_- Nops – resmungo Anne debaixo das várias cobertas, mesmo não estando frio. _

_- Tudo bem então – disse a ruiva se dirigindo até a porta – Vocês podem ficar e se atrasar para tomar café, mas sabe, alguma pessoa, menina para ser mais exata, pode se sentar com o Sirius ou o Remus. _

_- Ou o James, né Lily?! – perguntou Lourens. _

_- Eu não vou falar mais nada. Tchau – disse Lily saindo/fugindo da conversa. _

**Juntos… **

_- Potter, Black, Summers como sempre metidos em confusões – disse McGonagall olhando severamente para os ali presentes – Mas a senhorita Evans, Martney e o senhor Lupin isso é novidade – depois de um tempo continuou – Estou decepcionada com vocês. Lupin e Evans vocês são monitores. Martney você tem ótimas notas para estar em confusões… _

_- Puxa, assim eu fico com ciúmes – disse Anne sussurrando para Sirius e James, que abafaram risinhos. _

_- Disse alguma coisa senhorita Summers? – disse a professora McGonagall. _

_- Não senhora – disse Annelise abaixando a cabeça, só para esconder o sorrisinho, embora McGonagall achasse que ela estivesse assim porque estava arrependida. _

_- Ótimo – disse severa – Detenção. Terão que catalogar livro, por um tempo até eu ver que vocês não estão brigando, vamos ver se conseguem conviver juntos. _

**Descobriram…**

_- Calem a boca e continuem a catalogar – disse Lily com muita raiva, porque só ela, Remus e Lourens estavam catalogando os livros. _

_- Lílian Evans mandando calar a boca – disse Sirius entre os risos – Isso sim é novidade. _

**A Amizade… **

_- James você quer brincar de uma brincadeira trouxa enquanto vamos para a Torre da Grifinória? – perguntou Anne. _

_- Quero! – exclamou o maroto – Como que se brinca? _

_- Vem cá do meu lado – disse e depois continuou – Agora me dá o braço e temos de andar com o mesmo pé. Tipo… O direito. _

_- Ta! E agora. _

_- Agora eu canto: Andamos todos iguais, andamos todos iguais, pro lado, pro outro, pra frente, pra trás, andamos todos iguais. _

_- Entendi! Quando fala para ir pro lado você vai pro direito e quando falar pro outro você vai para o esquerdo… _

_- Para frente e para trás – disse Anne indo para frente e para trás, começaram a brincar - Andamos todos iguais, andamos todos iguais, pro lado, pro outro, pra frente, pra trás, andamos todos iguais – foram brincando até chegar à Torre da Grifinória só que agora Sirius também tinha entrado na brincadeira. _

**O Carinho… **

_- 'To com tédio, vocês estão com tédio? – perguntou Lourens se apoiando com as pernas de trás da cadeira. _

_- Você vai cair! – disse Remus. _

_- Vou nad… - Lourens nem terminou de falar, pois já estava no chão. _

_- Você está bem? – perguntou Remus preocupado ajudando-a se levantar. _

**O Companheirismo… **

_- Brilhante idéia Almofadinhas – disse James revoltado procurando a maldita erva na Floresta Proibida. _

_- A gente já estava em detenção e você conseguiu outra para gente – disse Lily emburrada. _

_- E ainda por cima com o idiota do Filch que quer ver os alunos a sete palmos debaixo da terra – disse Remus com um olhar assassino. _

_- Ai! Parem de reclam… Aiiiiiii!!!! – berrou Anne caindo no chão com tudo. _

_- Que foi? – perguntou todos ao mesmo tempo. _

_- Meu tornozelo – disse Anne com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_- Me deixa ver – disse Sirius levantando um pouco a calça que Anne usava e logo em seguida vendo seu tornozelo um pouco roxo e inchado. _

_- Ai! Isso deve doer – disse James – Almofadinhas carrega ela! _

_- Por que eu? _

_- Porque você que meteu a gente nessa – quem respondeu foi o Remus. _

_Sirius olhava de Remus para James, de James para Lily, de Lily para Lourens e de Lourens para Anne. _

_- Deixa que eu ando sozinha! – disse Anne brava por Sirius não querer ajudá-la – Se eu for esperar esse ai eu fico aqui pro resto da vida! _

_- Não! Deixa que eu te carrego – disse Sirius a pegando no colo. _

_- Me solta! Se você não quer me carregar eu vou andando. _

_- Para de reclamar! _

**E Principalmente…**

_- Sabe o que é melhor de toda essa história? – disse James _

_- Eu sei!!! – exclamou Anne. _

_- Anne era uma pergunta retórica e eu mesmo ia responder – disse James com tédio. _

_- Se você mesmo ia responder então por que perguntou? – disse Annelise indignada. _

_- Esquece! – exclamou James. _

**O Amor…**

_- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENDENTE QUE EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ! – Lily mais afirmou do que perguntou. _

_- E SERÁ QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU TE AMO! – berrou James de volta. _

_- NÃO PARECE! – Lily gritou de novo e saiu correndo deixando James estático para trás. _

**Que Sempre brilha muito mais…**

_- Anne você sabe que eu te adoro, né? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso galã. "Misteriosamente" o cabelo de Anne mudou de cor. _

_- Porque seu cabelo está cor amarelo-gema Anne? – perguntou James confuso. _

_- Porque ele muda conforme o tempo – respondeu Anne sem graça pelo que Sirius havia dito e por seu cabelo ter mudado de cor. Ela tratou de mudá-lo para a cor normal. _

_- Ou… - disse Lourens com um sorrisinho malvado estampado no rosto. _

_- Quando ela está com vergonha!! – berrou Lily e Lourens começou a gargalhar feito louca. _

_- Calem a boca – Anne disse irritada. _

_- Anne você é metamórfoga? – perguntou Remus. _

_- Quem? Eu? – perguntou tentando disfarçar. _

**Que o Sol… **

_- Que sol quente! – reclamou Lourens sentando debaixo de uma árvore com as amigas e os meninos. _

_- É… - responderam todos ao mesmo tempo. _

**-- Em Breve -- **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Por mais que eu queira, nada aqui me pertence (Só a Anne e a Lourens), é tudo da J.K. e os créditos pelo livro que mudou nossas vidas vai tudo para ela... xD**

* * *

**Descrição dos Personagens**

**James Potter:**

Aparência: Um moreno alto, aproximadamente 1.80, tem olhos castanho-esverdeados, cabelos incrivelmente rebelde - não faz a menor força para arrumá-los - Grifinório.

Personalidade: Digamos que passa 20 % do seu tempo jogando quadribol. Mais 20 % correndo atrás da Lily, 9 % se consolando com outra garota por ter levado um fora de Lily, 50% aprontando com seus amigos, 0,99 % passa o tempo sério e 0,01 % estudando.

Hobbes: Jogar Quadribol é uma das melhores coisas que ele faz, além de aprontar (Claro), é a melhor apanhador de toda Hogwarts. Junto com Sirius Black, Almofadinhas para os amigos, se tornam um dos maiores garanhão de Hogwarts inteira.

Vive com seus amigos Remus, Sirius e Peter (**N/A**: O Pedro não vai ter maior participação nessa fic). Á chamado de Pontas pelos mesmos, pois sua forma animaga é um cervo. Sim, por incrível que pareça eles são animagos (ilegais), tudo isso para ajudar o Remus que é um lobisomem.

**Sirius Black:**

Aparência: Da Grifinória, também moreno só que com olhos azul-acinzentados - que brilham muito mais quando ele está de bom humor - porte atlético igual James.

Personalidade: Passa 50% com os amigos (Logicamente aprontando), 20% dando em cima de garotas e querendo beijá-las (Consegue na maioria das vezes), 20% jogando Quadribol, só 0,99% permanece sério e 0,01% estudando e fazendo suas lições.

Hobbes: Vive aprontando (Lê-se azarando Snape), assim como James é um ótimo jogador de Quadribol, batedor eficiente. Também é considerado o maior garoto com pinta de galã já visto em Hogwarts. Sua marca oficial é os cabelos caindo um pouco sobre os olhos e seu sorrio eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca-e-quero-mostrar-isso-para-todo-mundo.

Animago (ilegal) igualmente a James, sua forma faz jus a sua personalidade, é um grande cachorro. Seus amigos o chamam de Almofadinhas. Numa conversa e outra o chamam de pulguento, assim como ele chama James de veado e Remus de lobinho.

**Remus Lupin:**

Aparência: Também da Grifinória, cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de avelã. Porte atlético embora não pratique nenhum esporte.

Personalidade: O tipo de Maroto certinho é monitor-chefe. Dedicado, delicado, estudioso, quietinho e infelizmente lobisomem. Desgraça que ela carrega desde pequeno graças a uma mordida de Lobo Greeyback, mas isso é um mero detalhe de um Maroto maravilhoso.

Hobbes: Ler e estudar. Ele também apronta, lógico (Como todos os Marotos). Passa 50% com os amigos e 50% estudando. Logicamente também tem seus rolos, mas é caso passageiro.

Tímido e quietinho quando quer, mas dentro dele... Tem um lobo preste a atacar, digamos.

**Lílian Evans:**

Aparência: Ruiva com cabelos longos e olhos verdes-esmeralda, nem alta muito menos baixa, magra. É uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.

Personalidade: Digamos que ela é meio... Esquentadinha. Não é muito aberta a relacionamentos, prefere um bom livro. Monitora-chefe. Vive com suas amigas.

Hobbes: Dar foras em James Potter, passa uma parte de seu dia tentando se livrar dele enquanto o maroto roubava-lhe um ou dois beijos. Estuda muita, suas amigas fala que ela estuda que nem um cão, elas não sabem o motivo de Sirius descordar dizendo que ela estuda como um Lobo e não como um cão.

**Annelise Summers:**

Aparência: Nunca se sabe (ela é metamorfomaga). Depende de como está seu dia e seu humor. Não gosta de mudar muito na frente dos outros, só dá suas amigas. Por isso, deixa seus cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

Personalidade: Se gostar de alguém com um estilo roqueirinho é só procurar Annelise Summers. Tem estilo próprio e não liga para o que as pessoas pensam. Segue o ditado: Não ligo se falem bem ou se falem mal o importante é que falem de mim.

Hobbes: Ama, de paixão, jogar Quadribol. É... Sem modéstia... A melhor artinheira de toda Hogwarts. Não gosta de estudar, igual à Sirius e James, e vive metida em confusões. Tipo, um imã de problemas.

**Lourens Martney:**

Aparência: Loira com cabelos compridos e com olhos castanhos, magra e de tamanho médio (nem alta e nem baixa) tem quase a mesma altura que Lily e Anne.

Personalidade: Meiga e tímida, cora por qualquer coisa. Nutre uma paixão por Remus, embora não admita.

Hobbes: É uma ótima amiga e conselheira. Ama ajudar os outros. Só tem um defeito, é cheia de problemas e não gosta de abafar com ninguém, guarda tudo para si e isso a deixa depressiva às vezes.

PS: Não vou descrever aquele traidor do Peter e ele vai ter participações minúsculas. Sem fundamento estragar minha fic com aquele rato %$#*#$%$$%#$%#...

**Almofadinhas: Interrompemos essa parte da fic para fazer um comunicado importantíssimo...**

**Pontas: DEU A LOUCA NA AUTORA!**

**Almofadinhas: Agora que pulamos a parte dos xingamentos continuamos com a falar da autora.**

**Opa! Desculpa gente! É que eu odeio demais ele! ù.ú**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Expresso**

– Anne, vamos logo! - reclamou Lily Evans.

– A gente não vai achar uma cabine vazia - disse Lourens Martney, amiga de Lily Evans e de Anne Summers.

– Calma suas estressadas! - disse Anne em fim subindo no Expresso, permitindo assim, a passagem dos restantes dos alunos - Ahh! Vão reclamar para mãe e me deixem em paz - Anne se virou para reclamar com os alunos que estavam implicando pela sua demora.

– Deixa Anne! - falou Lily a arrastando pelo trem até achar uma cabine vazia para ficar. Não demorou muito para os meninos, mais conhecidos como os Marotos adentraram a cabine e pedir para se juntar a elas.

"Claro - uhum - pode" foram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo, porém nem todos gostaram muito disso. Primeiro: Lily não gosta de James (É o que ela diz) e em segundo: Anne não ai com a cara de Peter.

Os lugares estavam assim: Anne sentada com pernas de índio na janela, Sirius do seu lado mais largado do que sentado e James sentado sem tirar os olhos de Lily do lado do Sirius. Do outro lado Lily estava na janela, Remus do seu lado e Lourens do lado de Remus.

Depois de um tempo Peter saiu dizendo que ia para a cabine da garota que estava ficando desde ano passado. Sirius resolveu quebra o gelo.

– Então, como foram as férias?

– Normais - disse Annelise sem muito entusiasmo ainda olhando a janela vendo a paisagem se movendo.

– Nossa que animo, dá até para fazer uma festinha na cabine. Cadê as bebidas? - disse James irônico.

– Se você for irônico comigo de novo James eu te mato! - disse Anne fingindo estar brava, mas falhando miseravelmente ao abrir um grande sorriso.

– Que tédio - Lily falou somente para seus botões.

– Que disse, Lírio? - perguntou James, que como estava observando Lily desde quando entrou na cabine, a viu mexer os lábios.

– É Evans, Potter! - reclamou Lily. James como sempre bufou "Ela nunca vai mudar".

– JÁ SEI! - berrou Anne ficando de pé sobre o banco e começando a pular. Parou rapidamente ao ver Lily lhe dando um olhar reprovado e não querendo levar detenção de sentou - Vamos brincar de Verdade e Desafio.

– Claro... Mas o que a gente usa? - perguntou Lourens.

– Que tal a minha varinha? - disse James - A ponta pergunta e onde segura responde.

Todos concordaram e se sentaram em círculo. Jogaram a varinha que rodou, rodou, rodou e rodou.

...

Anne pergunta. Lily responde.

– Verdade ou Desafio?

– Desafio! - exclamou Lily sem pensar e se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois conhecia muito bem sua amiga. Anne deu uma gargalhada maquiavélica igual às bruxas na versão dos trouxas.

– Muhaha... Desafio você a se sentar no colo do James e não sair até a brincadeira acabar... E não vale dizer que não - Lily emburrada se sentou no colo de James que estava com um sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.

...

James pergunta. Sirius responde.

– Verdade ou Desafio?

– Desafio, que é muito mais emocionante. - disse Almofadinhas com um sorrisinho misterioso.

– Desafio você a fazer uma declaração de amor para o Remus - disse James colocando as mãos em volta da cintura de Lily.

– Tire suas mãos daí Potter e se não vai se arrepender - James rapidamente tirou as mãos da cintura e olhou para Sirius que o lançava um olhar mortífero.

– Remus... Amor da minha vida... - Anne se segurava para não cair na gargalhada - como eu queria poder te beijar, mostrar para você como é amar, olhando nos seus olhos, sentindo sua respiração, mas é uma pena, é só ilusão! - dito isso todos gargalharam.

– Ficou... Até... Com... Rima! - disse Remus em meio às risadas.

...

Sirius pergunta. Lourens responde.

– Verdade ou Desafio?

– Desafio também.

– Dê um selinho no Remus, ô coitadinho está tão carente - disse Sirius com uma falsa cara de inocente. Remus e Lourens coraram, mas como é o jogo tiveram que dar um selinho.

...

Anne pergunta. Sirius responde.

– Verdade ou Desafio?

– Verdade.

– Você nunca vai tomar jeito? - perguntou Anne na maior cara-de-pau.

– Olha... Eu... Sinceramente... Não sei... Quem sabe? - disse meio que pensando.

...

Sirius pergunta. James responde.

– Verdade - James apresou-se a dizer.

– Verdade que você gosta da Lily?

– Verdade verdadeira. Embora certas pessoas não acreditem - disse James olhando diretamente para uma Lily que estava um tanto corada.

...

Lourens pergunta. Anne responde.

– Desafio.

– Desafio você a falar o que é amor para você - Lourens sabia que Anne não gostava de falar sobre isso e de expor isso para os Marotos não iria agradá-la muito.

– Bom... - disse Anne coçando a nuca, fazia isso quando não gostava de uma coisa e não queria falar, em outras palavras, quando se sentia incomodada - Eu acho que o amor provavelmente é o sentimento mais complexo. É um pouquinho de palavras bonitas citadas nos romances. É como estar se afogando quando nem mesmo tem água - Anne ia continuar se não tivesse olhado as caras abismadas dos amigos - Ah! Sei lá!

...

Lily pergunta. Anne responde (De novo).

– Verdade ou Desafio!

– Desafio!

– Revanche! - exclamou a ruiva - Desafio você a dar um beija desentupidor-de-pia no Sirius - Anne olhou para Sirius que deu uma risada safada, depois olhou para Lily.

– Isso é crueldade - olhou para Sirius - Só faço isso pelo jogo - Anne aproximou-se do Maroto e juntou seus lábios, passando as mãos em volta do pescoço e Sirius em volta da sua cintura. Aprofundaram o beijo e depois... Anne se afastou deixam Sirius perplexo.

...

Anne pergunta. Remus responde.

– Verdade ou Desafio!

– Verdade!

– Verdade que você é um lobisomem e os meninos animagos? - perguntou olhando diretamente em seus olhos que se arregalaram.

– ANNE! - berraram Lily e Lourens ao mesmo tempo.

– Ah... Qual é? - disse Anne.

– O-o-o que t-te fa-faz pensar is-s-so? - perguntou Remus ainda com os olhos arregalados.

– Simples! Você tem um parente doente ou que morre uma vez por semana, de mês em mês, sempre na lua cheia. Impossível você ter tanto parente assim. - disse Anne e depois continuou - Olha Remus...

– Não! - disse Remus ficando, de uma hora para outra, irritado - QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA SE METER NA MINHA VIDA?

– ESCUTA AQUI GAROTO! - berrou Anne depois se acalmou e abaixou o tom de voz - Não precisa esconder! A gente não conta! Por que não contou antes?

Remus também tinha se acalmado - Desculpa Anne! É que... É que... É tão difícil para mim, pensei que se contasse, vocês iam me ignorar e ficar com medo e nojo de mim - falou com cabeça baixa.

– Remus Lupin agora você me subestimou! Achou mesmo que eu ia ter medo ou nojo de você? - dessa vez quem perguntou foi Lourens.

– Remus coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça oca - disse Lily dando um pedala nele - Nós te amamos! - sem esperar muito tempo Anne, Lily e Lourens o abraçaram.

– Sobramos! - disse Sirius fingindo chorar.

– Coitado de nós! - disso James também fingindo chorar.

– Vocês são animagos? - perguntou Lily.

– Eu sou um cachorro - disse Sirius apontando para si próprio e depois para James - Ele é um veado...

– É CERVO! - berrou James.

Sirius ignorou o que James disse e continuou - E o Peter é um rato.

– Bem que parece! - disse Anne arrancando gargalhada do todos ali presente - Que é? Eu só disse a verdade - isso só serviu para gargalharam mais - Se não pode com eles junte-se a eles - dizendo isso também gargalhou.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Nada aqui me pertence, infelizmente. Quer dizer, só a Anne e a Lourens, o resto é tudo da Tia J.K., mas o Sirius é meu! xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Começando com Estilo**

Uma semana havia se passado desde que os alunos chegaram a Hogwarts. Nada demais acontecera nesses dias, pois cada aluno ainda estava se acomodando no castelo depois das tão desejadas férias.

Era manhã de aulas, a primeira do semestre. Algumas pessoas estavam animadas e outras... Nem tanto.

- Annelise Summers, se você não levantar esse seu traseiro magro dessa cama agora mesmo, eu te derrubo do colchão! – exclamou uma ruiva, corada de cansaço pelo esforço que estava fazendo ao puxar os "milhares" de cobertores no quais sua amiga encontrava-se embrulhada.

- Liliaaaannnn – resmungou, se enrolando mais ainda naquele mar de tecidos – Me deixa dormir...

- Vou contar até três! Se você não levantar, vou de lançar um jato de água gelada.

Em outra cama, uma loira olhava a cena com diversão. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, só ela sabia como sentiu falta disso nas férias.

- Um... Dois... Tr... – parou de falar, ao ver Anne jogar as cobertas para o lado e levantar da cama.

- Sua insensível – reclamou indo em direção do banheiro – Sempre entre minha cama e eu, atrapalhando nosso caso de amor, vou começar que você está apaixonada por mim ou pior pela minha cama! Desista, Lilian. Ela é MINHA! – disse virando para Lily, ainda dentro do banheiro, lançando lhe um olhar de desafio e batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Lourens Martney, a loira que estava na cama, não aguentando, gargalhou da loucura da amiga. Lily, juntamente com Lourens, começou a rir.

- _"Tchau preguiça". "Tchau sujeira". "Adeus cheirinho de suooooooooorrrrrrr"_ – Anne cantou de maneira esganiçada de dentro no banheiro. Ela não era trouxa, mas em um verão que passou com Lily, ouviu a musiquinha e toda vez que iria tomar banho era sempre a mesma coisa.

- Dez minutos, Anne – estipulou a ruiva.

- Vai na frente que eu encontro vocês no Grande Salão! – gritou Anne, sendo abafada pela porta. Lily aproximou-se da mesma para melhor ouvir.

- Vai mesmo?

- Se eu não for você vem aqui e me leva pelos cabelos – Lily não pode ver, mas Anne estava revirando os olhos dentro do banheiro.

- Ainda bem que você sabe – virou-se para Lourens – Vamos?

- Demoramos já – disse, levantando-se da cama, alisou os amaçados imaginários de sua saia e, junto com Lilian, saiu pela porta.

- Vocês dois – disso o Maroto irritado – Saiam JÁ DESSA CAMA!

- _"Sirius, filho da mãe, solta já o Pomposo! Ele é meu!" _– resmungou James Potter, meio sonhando, meio acordado.

-_"Não, o Pomposo é meu, James! Ninguém mandou ser descuidado e deixar ele jogado" _– resmungou, também sonhado, respondendo o que o amigo havia "falado".

Remus não sabia se ficava mais irritado por os dois ainda estarem dormindo, se ria, porque eles estavam se comunicando entre sonho ou se gargalhava, pois Pomposo era o unicórnio de pelúcia da priminha de James.

- Quando é que eles vão acordar, em? – disse outro Maroto, com cara de sono – Estou com fome.

- Se quiser vai na frent... – Remus não havia nem terminado de falar e Peter já estava saindo, quando a porta bateu, Remus levantou as mangas do uniforme até os cotovelos e olhou para seus amigos dorminhocos com cara de quem iria aprontar, tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para os mesmos – _Levicorpus!_

- AAAHHHH! TRASGO! SOCORRO, MAMÃE! ELE ME PEGOU!

- AAAHHHH! AONDE, JAMES? SOCORRO, TIA! ELE ME PEGOU TAMBÉM!

Aos poucos os garotos perceberam a situação em que se encontravam, pendurados pelos tornozelos de cabeça para baixo, enquanto Remus estava jogado em sua cama, gargalhando.

- Hahaha – disse Sirius cruzando os braços olhando para Remus de maneira irritada. Isso apenas fez com que o Maroto certinho desse mais risada, Sirius tenha cabelos grandes, quase chegando aos ombros, de cabeça para baixo, ele parecia uma vassoura de piaçava com cerdas pretas.

- Mas do que diabos você está rind... – James começou a perguntar, mas quando olhou para Sirius, arregalou os olhos e começou a rir.

- Como vocês são engraçados, agora tira a gente daqui, Aluado! – disse o moreno fazendo um biquinho contrariado.

- Ai ai – Remus pegou a varinha, olhou para eles de novo, riu mais um pouco e tirando as lágrimas dos olhos, desceu os amigos - Ótima maneira de começar os dia! Agora andem e se arrumem.

Sirius e James se entreolharam, depois olharam para a porta do único banheiro do quarto. Quando Remus percebeu, Sirius tinha entrado no banheiro e James estava batendo na porta com força.

- Saia já dai, Pulguento! EU vi primeiro!

- Viu nada! Seja um bom perdedor, Bambi! – disse Sirius rindo de dentro do banheiro.

- Meu Merlin! Quantos anos vocês tem mesmo? – disse Remus balançando a cabeça negativamente – Vou na frente, se você não aparecerem na Grande Salão, eu venho aqui e arrasto vocês a força, dou lhes uma detenção e nem adianta reclamarem.

- Tá tá tá – disse James fazendo pouco caso enquanto pegava seu uniforme – Ovelha negra do rebanho ou devo dizer, lobo purpurinado da alcateia?

- Hahaha... Como você é divertido, olha eu morrendo de dar risada – Remus disse ironicamente, pegou seu material e deixou o dormitório masculino.

- ...então, Lourens, meu pai caiu do telhado tentando limpar a calha e minha mãe, ao invés de socorre-lo, começou a dizer "Tá vendo? Tá vendo? Eu disse para a gente chamar um profissional e você disse que não. Agora está ai, no chão, todo quebrado. Isso é para você aprender a me escutar da próxima vez." E meu pai no chão, estirado e gemendo dizendo que tinha quebrado a coluna.

Lourens gargalhou do que sua amiga estava dizendo. Tirando a irmã mal-amada de Lilian, o resto de sua família era muito engraçada.

- Oi, meninas!

- Oi, Remus! – disseram juntas.

- Ué! Cadê a Anne?

- Disse que viria depois. Lilian teve que ameaça-la com um jato de água gelada para conseguir fazer Anne levantar – disse Lourens sorrindo para o Maroto. Remus, corado, disse:

- Então não foram apenas vocês com problemas para acordar companheiros de quartos? Tire que usar _"Levicorpus"_ para tirar os dois da cama.

Começaram a conversar enquanto tomavam o café-da-manhã. Estavam entretidos em uma conversa sobre feitiços, quando ouviram.

- CORREEEEEEEE! – _"Ah não"_ foi tudo o que Remus pensou ao reconhecer a voz de Sirius. Dito e feito, não deu nem 5 minutos e Sirius, James e Anne entraram correndo e gargalhando pela porta (N/Sirius: Ah vá! Jura? Achei que a gente tinha entrado pelo teto).

- O que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou Remus, suspirando conformado, ele sabia que em algum momento isso iria acontecer, mesmo com uma semana de sossego.

- Quem? – Anne.

- A gente? – Sirius.

- Nada! – James. Todos eles se olhavam de maneira cúmplice e ofegavam.

- MALDITOS ALUNOS! QUANDO EU DESCOBRIR QUEM FOI O INFELIZ DOS INFERNOS QUE FEZ ISSO QUANDO EU ESTAVA ESCOVANDO OS PELOS DA MINHA LINDA MADAME NORRA, EU IREI MANDA-LOS PARA AS PROFUNDEZAS DO INFERNO, DEMONIOS, CRIANÇAS ENCAPETADAS! – Filch apareceu no Grande Salão gritando os pulmões para fora.

A expressão do rosto de todos os presentes era impagável, também pudera, Filch estava maquiado e não era uma maquiagem suave e delicada como a das garotas, ele parecia um travesti com uma peruca vermelha, em seus lábios havia um batom vermelho sangue, tinha muito pó compacto em seu rosto e isso o fazia ter uma cor pálida doentia e a sombra... Ahhh a sombra, esta era azul cintilante, toda vez que ele piscava era como dois faróis ligados, dava para ver aquela criatura a quilômetros de distancia. (N/A: Gente não é preconceito, eu realmente exagerei, mas não com a intenção de ofender ninguém).

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – perguntou Minerva, Filch virou para encará-la – Pelos céus! Mas o que é isso?

- Professora, eu...

- Senhor Filch, não me importa que o senhor possua tais... Hábitos, mas peço-lhe encarecidamente que o mantenha apenas para o senhor.

James engasgou ao tentar esconder a risada e começou a tossir no Salão silencioso, Anne lhe passou um copo de suco de abobora mordendo os lábios para evitar gargalhar, enquanto Sirius batia em suas costas com a cabeça baixa, rezando aos céus para não começar a dar risada se não estragaria o negócio todo.

- Enfim, por favor, limpe-se!

Filch disse algo de em voz baixa.

- O que disse, senhor Filch?

Novamente, Filch resmungou algo mais alto, porém não o bastante para Minerva conseguir ouvir.

- Ora, pelo amor de Merlin, Argus! Fale alto.

- Não tem como tirar. Possui algum tipo de feitiço.

- Pois bem... Já que deseja tanto assim se expressar, fique desse jeito.

- Não, professora, espere! – mas Minerva já havia saído – ALUNOS DOS INFERNOS, QUANDO EU PEGAR VOCÊS...

Quando Filch saiu, o Salão ficou em silencio em um total de 2 segundos, antes de começar a gargalhar. Finalmente alguém havia feito algo com o Filch, depois de anos de ditadura. Pelo jeito, Filch ia ficar assim por um boooom tempo.

James, Sirius e Annelise levantaram e curvaram-se em agradecimentos quando os alunos começaram a bater palmas. Quando se sentaram, ainda rindo, calaram-se rapidamente ao ver alguém que não tinha achado graça nenhuma na brincadeira.

- Bom dia, Lírio! – disse James, passando a mão na nuca, rindo sem graça.

- É Evans, Potter – disse a ruiva, irritada – Como vocês puderam fazer isso com ele? Ele poderia ser demitido.

- Ninguém é demitido por "sair do armário", Lily. – disse Sirius rindo.

- Mesmo assim, é maldade! Vocês sabem que ele é um a aborto, não vai conseguir tirar aquela... Aquela... Aquela coisa do rosto dele!

- Essa a intenção, Lil! – disse Anne sorrindo para a amiga, Lily fechou a cara mais ainda – Lily, qual é? Ninguém gosta do Filch e daquela maldita gata, nós vivemos uma ditadura quando ele decide dar alguma detenção, sem falar que, se fosse por ele, os alunos ficariam acorrentados pelos pés nas masmorras sem água nem comida por dias.

- Sem exagero, Annelise – disse a ruiva, contrariada – Mesmo assim.

- Tá, Lírio!

- Evans, Potter! – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos. James ignorou o comentário e continuou.

- Faremos a poção para reverter aquilo, deixamos os Filch voltar ao normal, você sai comigo e todo mundo fica feliz.

- Não vou sair com você, Potter. E é melhor você reverter logo aquilo. – disse Lily, levantando-se e pegando o material, Anne e Lourens levantaram e seguiram a amiga até a sala de aula.

- Não custava nada tentar. – disse James ao ver a cara de deboche dos amigos.

- Você não tem jeito, Pontas! Vamos! – disse Remus, levantando-se.

- Mas nós não tomamos café-da-manhã – disse Sirius fazendo biquinho.

- Problema de vocês que preferiram azaram o coitado do Filch. Vamos logo!

- Tá tá tá, loba revoltada! – disse James pegando suas coisas e juntando-se ao amigo, idem com o Sirius.

- Oi pessoal! – disse Peter para os amigos.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Remus levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Com a Rebecca.

- Tu namorada é cega! Só pode! – desse James, zuando o amigo e fazendo Remus e Sirius rirem.

- Hahaha! Como vocês são engraçados.

- Rabicho, você perdeu... – Sirius começou a contar o que havia acontecido a poucos minutos deles saírem o Grande Salão.

- Estou morta! – exclamou Annelise se jogando do banco de sua casa no Grande Salão para o jantar.

- Deixa de frescura, Anne! – disse Lourens dando risada da amiga – Foi só o primeiro dia e nem teve tanto coisa assim.

- Não interessa! – disse curvando-se e apoiando a cabeça da mesa – Quero férias!

- Ué! Nem era você que ficou mandando cartas para a gente dizendo que não queria mais férias? – Lily perguntou com uma expressão de quem estava de divertindo, isso mudou completamente ao sentir um beijo na sua bochecha – Mas que... ?

- Olá, Lírio!

- É Evans, Potter!

- Gosto de como isso soa. – disse James fazendo uma cara sonhadora.

- Evans Potter... Lilian Evans Potter! Viu? PERFEITO!

- Hahaha… Imbecil! E nunca mais me beije – disse corando de raiva.

Não demorou muito para os restantes dos marotos se juntarem as meninas.

- Oi Sirius! – disse uma garota passando por eles em uma mesa, sedutoramente.

- Oi Marlene! – respondeu ele com um sorrisinho torto.

- Coitada! Vai ser sua próxima vítima? – perguntou Anne de maneira sarcástica.

- Por quê? Ciúmes? – disse dirigindo seu sorrisinho torto para Annelise (N/A: *suspirando* Eu quero!).

- Não mesmo! Só estou com dó dela mesmo. – disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Ora, Anne, você sabe que eu sou todo seu. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Os restantes dos garotos nem ligaram, muito menos as meninas, eles sabiam que os dois eram assim mesmo e continuaram conversando como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Sai para lá! – disse Anne rindo e empurrando ele pelo ombro devagar. Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e rindo entrou na conversa dos outros, idem com Anne.

Minutos depois, decidiram ir para o Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

- Vão na frente, nós encontramos vocês depois – disse James, referindo-se a ele mesmo e a Sirius.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Remus.

- Claro, lobinho lindinho no meu coração – respondeu Sirius apertando a bochecha de Remus. Sirius riu quando o amigo lhe disse: "Sai para lá com suas pulgas, Almofadinhas".

Deixando James e Sirius para trás, seguiram para o Salão. Antes de entrarem no mesmo, ouviram um barulho de explosão e logo em seguida um grito.

- CRIANÇAS DOS INFERNOS!

- CORREEEEEEE!

Mais tarde, no Salão, Remus e Lilian esperavam os garotos voltarem para começar com a bronca, o boato de que tinha explodido o banheiro chegou rapidamente aos seus ouvidos e os mesmos se encontravam indignados.

Quando os dois entraram pela passagem do quadro, a primeira coisa que viram foi Remus lhe olhando feio, Lilian com as mãos na cintura batendo os pés no chão, Annelise gargalhando, Lourens com um livro no colo rindo discretamente e Peter comendo, como sempre.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO? – gritou Remus.

Os Marotos se entreolharam e sorrindo, responderam.

- Começando com estilo!

* * *

**N/A:**** Oii gente!**

**Pois é, depois de muito tempo sem aparecer decidi reescrever a fic!**

**Espero que gostei e só para avisar: Fiz uma capa para fic!**

**(h t t p : / / i m g 2 0 8 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 2 0 8 / 6 0 3 5 / c a p a 1 b . j p g) Junte os espaços... \o/**


End file.
